utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
VocaPanda
Vocapanda also known as Beibi or Jhona is a YouTube singer, who often covers anime and J-Pop songs. She rarely covers VOCALOID songs; in her first year she didn't cover any at all. She has a powerful and dynamic voice. She won the 2nd J-Pop Singing Contest 2010 with the first place.Her submission of "Yuragu Koto Nai Ai" She also occasionally mixes for her YouTube cover group, Zessei Bijin!, as well as being a singer for a YouTube cover band, CollaboDaisakusen. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Himitsu Heiki # Member of Pinoy Utaite # Member of Zessei Bijin! (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle, DUBattle Royale and THE BOYS Vocal Contest) # Member of CollaboDaisakusen # Participant of the KCEDB1 with Tonkhai # Member of RE:CHORD (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of P I N K S K H U G (PKS) with Coda, Shinji, Fome, SquaDus, Joakkar, Ankoku, Kal and Usachii (in the Hybrid DuBattle Round 2 & 3) List of Covered Songs (Mika Nakashima song) (2008.11.13) (Deleted) # "Everything" (Misia song) (2009.01.07) (Deleted) # "Dare yori Suki na noni" (2009.01.23) (Deleted) # "Suki Dakara" (Bokura ga Ita ED) (2009.01.27) (Deleted) # "Onaji Hoshii" (Jungle Smile song) (2009.01.28) (Deleted) # "Always" (Koda Kumi song) (2009.02.08) (Deleted) # "It's Gonna Rain" (Bonnie Pink song) (2009.02.18) # "Yura Yura" (Naruto OP) (2009.02.18) # "Fukai Mori" (InuYasha ED) (2009.02.19) # "Because I'm A Girl" (Kiss song) (2009.03.07) # "Why" (Tiggy song) (2009.03.19) # "Suimi" (Every Little Thing song) (2009.05.16) # "God Knows" -Live ver.- (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu song) (2009.08.22) (Deleted) # "Zutto Kimi no Soba de" (Flame of Recca ED) (2009.09.10) # "Yubiwa" (Escaflowne Movie song) (2009.10.06) # "Don't You See" (Dragon Ball GT ED) (2009.10.07) # "Hohoemi no Bakudan" (Yu Yu Hakusho OP) (2009.10.07) # "LOVE" (Nat King Cole song) (2009.11.16) # "Himitsu Kichi" (Hana Hana song) (2010.01.11) # "Hanamuke no Hanataba" (Hana Hana song) (2010.01.15) # "Hitori" -Live ver.- (Mika Nakashima song) (2010.01.18) (Deleted) # "Moonlight Destiny" (Sailor Moon S song) (2010.01.21) # "Prism" (YUKI song) (2010.01.26) # "Aka no Seijaku" (Shakugan no Shana ED) (2010.02.02) # "Tenchi Muyo!" (SONIA song) (2010.03.10) # "Being" (Shakugan no Shana OP) (2010.04.01) # "Himitsu" (Yuragu Koto Nai Ai song) (2010.07.25) # "Zankou no Gaia" (Nana Mizuki song) (2011.02.08) # "Aitakute Ima" (MISIA song) (2011.02.14) # "Confession" (HIRO song) (2011.03.01) # "Triangular" (Macross F song) feat. Beibi and Ann (2011.03.08) (Deleted) # "Shabondama" (Morning Musume song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2011.03.16) # "Supernova" -mu-chou remix- (2011.03.31) # "Mr. Music" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Sia and ehmz (2011.04.08) # "Single Again" (Mariya Takeuchi song) (2011.04.29) # "Migikata no Chou" feat. Zessei Bijin! and Corona Borealis (2011.04.30) # "Journey" (Yuna Ito) (2011.05.05) # "Bokura no Rekishi" (Maaya Sakamoto song) feat. Beibi and Yuri (2011.05.14) # "Negaigoto Hitotsu Dake" (Detective Conan ED) (2011.05.18) # "No, Thank You!!" (K-ON! song) -Teaser ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! and Hakubai (2011.05.31) (Full Version Removed on YouTube) # "All I Ask Of You" (Andrew Lloyd Webber song) feat. Beibi and Moon (2011.06.04) # "Seasons of Love" (Jonathan Larson song) -Sped Up Japanese ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2011.06.10) # "Uraniwa ni Zombies ga!" (2011.06.13) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -doriko/Otou no Ane mix ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin!, Zoey and KONA (2011.06.16) # "Hoshikuzu Utopia" (Stardust Utopia) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2011.06.26) # "Dear" (2011.06.28) # "Trust You Forever" (G Gundam OP) (2011.07.29) # "Leia/Lie" -English ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2011.07.31) # "Lion" (Macross F song) feat. Beibi and Ann (2011.08.05) (Private) # "Mameshiba Theme Song" (2011.08.15) # "Mr. Taxi" (SNSD song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin!, Serena and Chu (2011.08.22) # "Aishiteiru" (Kourin song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Momichi and Coda (2011.08.25) # "Dou ni mo Tomaranai" (Maria Holic Alive ED) feat. Beibi, Minnie and ANN (2011.08.29) # "In My Dream" (Brain Powerd OP) (2011.09.04) # "Sprinter" (Kalafina song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Akano (2011.09.10) # "Tori no Uta" (Air OP) feat. Zessei Bijin!, JenniDi and Akemi (2011.09.17) # "Joint" (Shakugan no Shana OP) (2011.09.18) # "Bolero" (DBSK song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2011.09.19) # "UGLY" (2NE1 song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Moon, Beibi, Tonkhai and Aiko (2011.10.07) # "Mr. Moonlight" (Morning Musume song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Karen (2011.10.18) # "Ishidatami no Akeki Akuma" (Sound Horizon song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Alto (2011.10.21) # "Gee" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Rin (SeasonalSweets) and Moony (2011.10.25) # "Kaze wa Fuiteiru" (AKB48 song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2011.10.27) # "The Boys" (Entry of THE BOYS Vocal Contest) (SNSD song) -English ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin!, Ariah' and JenniDi (2011.11.02) # "PONPONPON" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2011.11.16) # "Butter-Fly" (Digimon Adventure OP) (2011.11.24) # "Hot Issue" (4Minute song) feat. Moon, Tonkhai and Beibi (2011.11.26) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Stella and Panda (2011.11.29) # "Lonely" (2NE1 song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2011.12.02) # "Days" (Eureka Seven OP) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Vhinar and ehmz (2011.12.09) # "Candy" (Kosaka Riyuu song) -Extended Mix ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2011.12.11) # "A Pure and Honest Christmas" (Ranma 1/2 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2011.12.25) # "Madonna" (Secret song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Beibi, Ariah', ANN and Moon (2011.12.23) # "Iki wo Shiteru Kanjiteiru" (Macross Frontier song) -Acoustic ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin!, Ansatsu and Dawnie (2011.12.28) # "A" (Rainbow song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, sechs.KITTENZ, Aura, Zoey and Jenna (2012.01.01) # "LOVE SURVIVE" (SCANDAL song) feat. Beibi and Minnie (2012.01.20) # "Rafflesia" feat. Zessei Bijin (2012.01.22) # "Yuragu Koto Nai Ai" -Live ver.- (Getbackers song) feat. Himitsu Heiki! (2012.01.26) (Private on YouTube) # "ZB Fantasy AniMedley" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.02.09) # "Kimi ga Iru Kara" (Final Fantasy XIII song) (2012.02.14) # "Watashitachi Ai Shita Janai" (We Were in Love) (Davichi and T-ara song) -Piano ver.- feat. Ariah', Beibi, horizon, Moon, Tomie, Tonkhai and Zoey (2012.02.24) # "DANCE FLOOR" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.02.24) # "Eternal Love" (mink song) (2012.02.28) (Deleted) # "Mr. Music" feat. Beibi and Ann (2012.02.29) # "My Soul, Your Beats" (Angel Beats OP) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.03.10) # "Mister" (KARA song) feat. Beibi, ANN, Minnie, Tonkhai and Moon (2012.03.16) # "Calmsad" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.03.27) # "SCREAM" (2NE1 song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Moon, Ariah', Minnie and Beibi (2012.03.29) # "Tower" (2012.04.01) # "Eazy Dance" feat. Zessei Bijin! and Liana (2012.04.14) # "Tsubasa no Keikaku" (Do As Infinity song) (2012.04.17) # "The Manpower!!" (Morning Musume song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Miyu and Kiro (2012.04.19) # "Trip -innocent of D-" (Highschool DxD OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2012.04.22) # "Angel" (Yuridia song) -English Acoustic ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! and Dawnie (2012.05.13) # "Star Mine" (2012.06.05) # "Kouga Ninpou Chou" (Onmyouza song) (2012.06.18) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" feat. Tonkhai and Beibi (2012.06.19) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -Piano ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! and Melodic Radiance (2012.06.22) # "Ouka≠Invocation" feat. Tonkhai and Beibi (2012.07.03) # "Shangri-La" (Angela song) feat. Tonkhai and Beibi (2012.07.08) # "Hello/How Are You" -Band ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! and ehmz (2012.07.10) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" feat. Zessei Bijin!, ZØDIAC and Akatsuki Taiyou (2012.07.21) # "I Love You" (2NE1 song) feat. Ariah', Beibi, Moon and Malice (2012.07.28) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Tonkhai and Beibi (2012.08.01) # "Hello How Are You" -Band ver.- feat. Beibi, Minnie, Moon, Sia, DeeDee, Ariah', Tonkhai and ehmz (2012.08.10) # "Song For..." (Rookiez is Punk'd song) (2012.08.13) # "Your Luv" (MBLAQ song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Rosa (2012.09.07) # "Madoromi no Takusoku" feat. Minnie and Beibi (2012.09.13) # "Uninstall" feat. Ariah' and Beibi (2012.09.22) # "crossing field" feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2012.09.23) # "Gee" (SNSD song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Aiko, Ann, Beibi, Minnie, Moony, Moon, Rin (SeasonalSweets) and Tonkhai (2012.10.25) # "Kuusou Mythology" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Usachii and ikon (2012.10.27) (Audio muted on YT due to copyright) # "IA IA Night of Desire" feat. Zessei Bijin! and Fome (2012.10.28) # "Stone Roses" (Weiss Kreuz song) feat. Moon, Beibi, Minnie and Ankoku (2012.11.25) # "We Are!" (Hiroshi Kitadani song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2012.11.27) # "Sexy Boy ~ Soyokaze ni Yorisotte ~" (Morning Musume song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Hanii and Miyako (2012.12.23) # "Shiroi Hana" (ZONE song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Fae (2012.12.24) # "ZB Tales AniMedley 2.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.05) # "Why Did I Fall In Love With You" (TVXQ song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.06) # "Zessei Bijin" (Original song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.02.15) # "Yume Sekai" (Sword Art Online ED) (2013.05.01) # "Believe in my Existence" (Cardfight!! Vanguard OP) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Antares and Fome (2013.05.24) (Audio muted on YT due to copyright) # "Scissorhands" feat. Zessei Bijin! and ＊ageha (2013.06.15) # "Fujun Satisfaction" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.07.09) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (Yoko Hikasa song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Rimi and Cola (2013.09.11) # "Hohoemi no Bakudan" (The Smile Bomb) (YuYu Hakusho OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2013.09.13) # "Ironna Katachi" (Omouto no Katachi OP) (2013.10.03) # "Real Face" (KAT-TUN song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Tomie (2013.10.12) # "Lollipop Factory" (OSTER Project song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Lily (YT) (2013.10.22) # "Sing a Song" feat. Zessei Bijin!, Voca☆staᴙ Chorus, and Chiyo (2013.10.24) # "My Cedie" (Shoukoushi Ceddie OP) (2013.10.30) # "I Feel Good" (EXID song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Zoey (2013.11.15) # "I Will Show You" (Ailee song) feat. Ariah', MoonlightMisa and Beibi (2013.11.22) # "Tell Your World" -English ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! and Yume (2013.11.23) # "It's Just Love!" (Gundam Wing OP) (2013.12.03) # "Ifuudoudou" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.04) # "Reincarnation" feat. Zessei Bijin!, SquaDus and Mochi (2013.12.06) # "Kyoukai no Kanata" (Kyoukai no Kanata OP) (2013.12.07) # "Love Machine" (Morning Musume song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.07) # "Shotgun Lovers" feat. Zessei Bijin! and 9 guests (2013.12.16) # "GENESIS" feat. Beibi and Moon (2013.12.20) # "Missing You" (2NE1 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.24) # "Heal the World" (Michael Jackeon song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2013.12.26) # "Wherever You Are/Pagdating ng Panahon" -Mashup- (2014.02.04) # "ZB Disney AniMedley 3.0" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.02.05) # "Bokura no Let It Be" feat. Zessei Bijin!, sabi and Sumashu (2014.02.07) # "The Beginning" (One Ok Rock song) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.02.09) # "The Beginning" (One Ok Rock song) -Acapella ver.- feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.07) # "Crossing Field" (Sword Art Online OP) (2014.03.17) (reupload) # "INCOMPLETE" (Girugamesh song) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.03.22) # "Fantastic Baby" (Big Bang song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Nova and Coda (2014.04.05) # "I'm Your Man" (2PM song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Suki and Dibur (2014.04.27) # "All My Love is For You" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.04.29) # "Kyoukai no Kanata" (Kyoukai no Kanata OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2014.05.02) # "Zoetrope" (Amnesia OP) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.05.04) # "KiLLER LADY" feat. Ankoku, Beibi and Ciel* (2014.06.02) # "SKILL" (JAM Project song) feat. RE:CHORD (2014.06.16) # "Irony" (OreImo OP) (2014.06.18) # "Ai no Soldier" (Maskman ED) -Tagalog TV Size ver.- (2014.06.21) # "Diamond Crevasse" (May'N song) feat. Beibi, Megumi, Moon and Usachii (2014.06.22) (Private) # "Ponytail to Shushu" (AKB48 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.07.06) # "Heaven" (Ailee song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Beibi, Miri and Serena (2014.07.12) # "Itoshii Hito no Tame ni" (Fushigi Yuugi OP) (2014.08.04) # "Painkiller" (SPICA song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.08.09) # "IGNITE" (SAO II OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2014.08.15) # "Moon Pride" (Sailor Moon Crystal OP) (2014.08.22) # "Parallel Hearts" (Pandora Hearts OP) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.08.27) # "Yasashii Kiss wo Shite" (Dreams Come True song) -Piano ver.- feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.08.27) # "I Want to Spend My Life Loving You" -Acapella ver.- feat. Beibi and Kuya Randy (2014.09.11) # "Big Bang R & B Medley" -Japanese & English ver.- feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.09.30) # "Theory Of Happiness" feat. PINKSKHUG (2014.12.05) # "Yume no Akuma" (Dream Demon) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.12) # "ebb and flow" (Nagi no Asukara OP2) -Piano ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.25) # "Blessing" feat. Kazu, Angela, Beibi, Kiichan, Sia, Rey, Fyre, Ketsuban, Bookiezz, Serena, Lu, Vinar and Jefferz (2014.12.31) # "Pegagus Fantasy" (Saint Seiya Omega OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2014.12.31) # "Zankoku na Tenshi no Teze" (A Cruel Angel's Thesis) (Neon Genesis Evangelion OP) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.12.31) # "Let it Go" (Frozen OST) (2015.01.03) # "Twinkle" (SNSD TTS song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.01.15) # "Mr.Mr." (SNSD song) -Japanese ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.01.29) # "Flower of Sorrow" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.02.01) # "Legend of AniMedley" feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.02.03) # "Spinning World" (Naruto Shippuden ED32) feat. Zessei Bijin! and CollaboDaisakusen (2015.02.08) # "Take My Chance" -Remix ver.- feat. atel, Beibi, em, Froggie, Hotaru, ❄kyune, mie, minchi, miseru, Ryoko, Sa✿ku, and .VIX (2015.02.20) # "Kimi ga Suki da to Sakebitai]" (Slam Dunk OP) (2015.05.28) (Deleted) # "One Shot" (BAP song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.06.21) # "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" (C-UTE song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.07.17) # "Seifuku Sensou" feat. ikon, Poucet, Cia, Renna, Beibi, and Reba (2015.07.22) # "Kazemachi Hello World" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin!, SquaDus, and Joakkar (2015.08.31) # "Mr. Simple -Japanese ver.-" (Super Junior song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Jordan (2015.09.05) # "If You (Big Bang song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Sam (2015.09.16) # "Shinkai Shoujo" (Deep Sea Girl) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Rulaxie (2015.10.09) # "Catch Me If You Can" (Girls' Generation song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2015.11.26) # "Over Drive" (JUDY AND MARY song) (2016.02.29) # "Yume Sekai" (Sword Art Online ED1) (2016.03.10) # "Sobakasu" (Rurouni Kenshin OP1) -Live ver.- (2016.03.12) # "Kanashimi-tachi wo Dakishimete" (One Punch Man ED2) (2016.03.17) # "Kanashimi-tachi wo Dakishimete" (One Punch Man ED2) -Acapella ver.- (2016.04.03) # "IS IT YOU" (Dekichatta Kekkon OST) (2016.04.30) # "Mr. Chu" (Apink song) feat. Zessei Bijin! and Hyu (2016.05.07) # "Mr. Chu" (Apink song) -Acapella ver.- feat. Zessei Bijin! and Hyu (2016.05.12) # "You" (The Carpenters song) (2016.05.07) # "Sora to Kimi no Message" (Suisei no Gargantia ED) (2016.06.18) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) feat. Sia, Matti, JoyDreamer, Nyamai, Poucet, Beibi, Mai, Vinar, Rey, Kuraiinu, Jefferz, Kenta, and Kaz (2016.08.06) # "Choudenshi Bioman" (Bioman OP Female version) (2019.12.08) # "Biomic Soldier / バイオミックソルジャ" (Bioman ED Female version) (2019.12.16) # "Human Touch" (Gundam X ED2) (2019.12.25) # "Yuragu Koto Nai Ai" (GetBackers OP 1) (2019.12.31) # "Ai no Soldier" (Hikari Sentai Maskman Ending Song - Japanese x Tagalog) (2020.01.10) # "Gurenge" (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba OP) (2020.01.18) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She uses Adobe Audition CS6, Shure SM58, M-Audio Mobile Pre, Blue Yeti Pro, ATH-M40x and Sony MDR 1-A. She only uses the basics on sound recoding echoes, revebs, equalizers and such.Her YouTube backup account about page * She likes Jpop, OPM, Classical and Mainstream.Her Facebook information * She lives in Quezon City, in the Philippines. * She usually plays Dota 2 in her free time. External Links * Twitter * Facebook * Himitsu Heiki Facebook * SoundCloud * Instagram * Patreon Category:Articles with incomplete songlist Category:CollaboDaisakusen